Journal intime  La culpabilité et l'ennui
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Catherine G.
1. La culpabilité et l'ennui

Auteure : Catherine G.

La culpabilité et l'ennui

15 mars 2005  
>Devant le bonheur perdu, je me demande encore si je serais capable de retourner au SAS.<br>L'envi ne manque pas, mais l'orgueil prend le dessus. Je sais qu'en y retournant, je revivrai sans cesse les mêmes choses, et cela pourrait être lassant. C'est difficile de rester de glace devant les paroles et les gestes de Johnson. Mais je dois faire taire son coeur qui est mort déjà, par ma faute... Je me disais loin des yeux loin du cœur... Mais les nombreux appels qu'il m'a lancés sur mon cellulaire prouvent bien le contraire. Presque un an que je joue l'inconnue lors de les escales dans les rues de Montréal. Heureusement j'ai déménagé si non, de me relancer jusqu'à chez moi lui serait venue à l'idée.

Washington m'a accueillie à bras ouverts. Depuis la mort d'Abraham, par contre, tout y est vide. Je n'ai pas les mêmes fonctions bien évidemment, je suis dans un bureau, il y a moins de risques. Je sens la présence d'Abraham partout où je passe dans les bureaux. J'ai récupéré ses essais en psychologie, puis quelques papiers sur l'ethno psychiatrie.  
>Je les ai lus, j'ai pu acquérir des connaissances, tout en me remémorant la tendresse de cet homme... C'était un véritable ami, et c'est ce qui me chagrine le plus. Mais il faut savoir cacher ses larmes... Si non, on devient trop sensible et ça se sent, c'est avec la sensibilité qu'on force les gens malgré nous à chercher sur notre vie. Johnson l'a bien vu que je n'étais pas normale, tout comme Abraham l'a découvert aussi, mais lui, il est venu me voir directement et m'en parler, là est toute la différence.<p>

Ces jours-ci, je suis un peu à fleur de peau... Je ne sais pas si je m'ennui de la gang du SAS ou c'est de la culpabilité de les avoirs laissés à eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, ils ne sont plus ensembles, ils sont tous séparés. J'aimerais tellement revoir Dufour... Pour m'excuser de ne pas être allé le voir. C'est la chose que je regrette le plus. Oui, il y a aussi Johnson, mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'est comme ça! Il a fait à sa tête, il n'avait pas à se rendre chez moi et tuer Tétrault. Il aurait pu m'attendre, j'aurais peut-être pu sauver une vie, ou du moins tenter de la sauver. C'est la triste histoire de ma vie, toujours en train de faire du mal ou lorsque je veux faire du bien je ne suis pas là!

La culpabilité me ronge, mais je dois continuer... Continuer à vivre... Et continuer à travailler... Ça me fait oublier.  
>Fin<p> 


	2. La lettre

Auteure : Catherine G.

La lettre

18 mars 2005  
>Une autre journée commence. Il fait un très beau soleil, et je dois me rendre à Montréal pour aller chercher quelques dossiers. J'ai une très mauvaise impression de cette journée.<br>Peut-être que j'irai voir Parent et Christine en faisant une escale, ils habitaient pas loin de mon appartement. Parent est toujours le seul avec qui je garde contact, il ne pose pas de question et reste discret, une très grande qualité la discrétion. J'écrirai peut-être une lettre à Dufour pour m'excuser, je sais qu'il va comprendre, il comprend toujours.

J'ai toujours de la difficulté à me dissocier de mon ancien travail, j'attend toujours et encore l'appel de Johnson pour aller sur une scène de meurtre ou faire une visite à domicile d'un suspect. L'équipe, ici à Washington est super, là n'est pas le problème, c'est que j'arrive pas à les oublier, oublier le SAS. Il faudra bien que je retrouve la raison pourtant. Il faut que ça devienne un lointain souvenir pour que mes peurs, mon mal et mes pleurs puissent enfin finir. Mais je suis incapable de tourner la page sur mon passé, j'ai essayé maintes fois avec Rouleau, avec mon passé à Washington et rien n'y fait, chaque cicatrice est une plaie ouverte et qui saigne encore un peu. Et mon cœur, lui il se meurt... Je suis incapable d'amour au sens propre, mais dieu que j'aimerais avoir une vie normale. Les appels de Johnson, me déchirent à chaque fois, je ne regarde pas l'afficheur, ça m'aide à passer au travers, mais je sais qu'un jour je ferai une bêtise.

Je me souviens encore, en 1999, quand j'ai été présenté à Johnson par Griffin, j'ai vu tout de suite que cet homme n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec le fait de by-passer le système comme Griffin l'a fait. Il se grattait comme pas possible ce jour là, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ait toujours un cou. Au fil des années, j'ai appris à le connaître, et je présentais qu'il pouvait arriver un malheur... c'est pas intentionnel de sa part, c'est juste plus fort que lui. Il me l'a expliqué dans sa lettre, celle qu'il m'a laissé après avoir tué Tétrault...

« Chère Anne,  
>Avec les années j'ai connu une femme avec laquelle je me voyais finir ma vie. J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de te faire surmonter tes peurs. Mais la haine est si près de l'amour que je ne sais pas si je dois te détester ou t'aimer d'avantage maintenant que tu pars. J'ai préféré être ailleurs lorsque tu faisais tes adieux. J'étais chez toi, et j'ai réglé mes comptes, par amour pour toi peut-être, mais aussi par vengeance, je ne peux m'arrêter de penser qu'il t'a plus troublé qu'autre chose. Et puis simplement le fait d'être chez toi, dans tes affaires, ton odeur me faisait penser à tout pleins de choses, j'avais des images défilant dans ma tête, et je pense que je dois rester avec ces images, car ce sont de belles images et je ne voudrais pas garder que les mauvais souvenirs. Il faut savoir garder ses larmes ma belle, mais moi, je n'ai pas su. Tu es plus forte que moi, et je t'admire. Je pense fort à toi, et je penserai toujours à toi, seul chez moi à attendre peut-être ta silhouette qui se dessine le long de la porte d'entrée et qui cogne, juste pour me revoir.<br>Un jour peut-être... je l'espère... »  
>« Gabriel Johnson »<p> 


End file.
